Happy 17th
by Ixezus
Summary: Alfred's having his 17th birthday party with his step brother Matthew while his parents are gone for the weekend. What surprises is Matthew in for when Gilbert's one of the guests? PruCan with a little USUK, GerIta, and France x everyone  like always
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hello~ well this is my first fic posted on this site, and it just happens to be PruCan XD

and i'd also like to thank my AWESOME editor, AnimeAsianMusicObsessor, THANK YOU SO MUCH~ 3

well this also kinda has some USUK, GerIta, and France x everyone XD

Disclaimer: i do not own Hetalia, just to make that clear.

-Ixezus

* * *

Chapter 1

For once, in a long time, it was actually a pleasant day for a certain blond haired, violet eyed, Canadian boy. He was the only one in his English class to get an A on their short story assignment, so that had clearly gotten him noticed.

Compared to his older brother Alfred, who was popular, charismatic, and one of the biggest jocks ever, Matthew was shy, never noticed, and the only sport he really liked was hockey.

Alfred F. Jones, and Matthew Williams have been step brothers for a few years. Matthew was glad that his mom married Al's dad because Al was one of the only people who acknowledged his existence.

Matthew also considered Alfred as his best friend, for they did almost everything together.

"Hey Mattie~!" He heard his brother call out from down the hall. "I heard you aced that short story thing in English! It sounds pretty cool!"

"Y-yeah, I-I guess i-it is.." He mumbled.

"That's just AMAZING!" He threw his arm around the smaller boy bringing him into a hug. "But hey, don't forget about my birthday party tonight bro!"

"O-Oh yeah.. The birthday party, I-I won't forget." Matthew said softly as his brother let go of him.

"I've got a bunch of my cool friends comin' over for the sleep over!" He was interrupted by the bell. "Well after next class get your stuff and meet at my car so we can start the weekend!" Alfred took off for his last class in a hurry, while Matthew got to his, worrying about the party he's been dreading for weeks.

The last bell rang, and Matthew trudged towards his locker to stuff all of his books in his backpack. He slowly made his way over to Alfred's car, and waited for Al to get there to unlock the doors. A minute passed when finally Alfred (along with several of his friends) gathered around him.

"Mattie~!" Alfred sang. "These guys are coming home with us for the party, so three of you are gonna have to sit on laps." He looked around. "Arthur can sit in front with me, and the rest of you figure out what you'll do in the back." A boy with silvery gray hair snickered at Alfred's innuendo. The boy with slicked back, light blond hair, one with wavy blond hair, and one with silver hair all piled in the back.

"Feli." The one with the slicked back hair motioned to the short red haired Italian boy, and he came to sit on his lap.

The other blond gave a sweet smile to the boy (which seemed to be the only one here with dark hair) that was left next to me.

"I guess you're stuck with the awesome me, kid." The silver haired boy gave Matthew a cocky smile. Matthew was captivated by his eyes. They were red like rubies. He mentally slapped himself, then the small Canadian slid into the car on the other teenager's lap.

"Okay guys!" Al shouted once Matt was in the car. "Since my little bro, Mattie, doesn't know all of you, I'll introduce you all. This is Arthur, he's from England." He gestured to the boy in the front. "Matthew you're sitting on Gilbert, and Antonio is sitting on Francis," He pointed to the boys in the middle. " Feliciano is sitting on Ludwig."

Right then Matthew felt a pair of arms snake around his waist. He blushed in surprise. Then the rest of the way home the Canadian boy felt awkward in the back of that car.

"Just to let you guys know, my parent's told me that they'd let us guys have the house to ourselves this weekend for the party and such." Alfred informed everyone as he pulled into the driveway. Everyone piled out of the car except for Matthew who was pushed off Gilbert's lap and fell out of the car.

"Hey, you alright Birdy?" Gilbert offered his hand to help the younger teen up. The Canadian adjusted his glasses, then took the boy's hand.

"Y-yeah, I-i'm fine."

* * *

haha end of the first chapter~ :D and i'm sorry it's so short... it seemed so long before :/

and now to post the second chapter... .

i honestly think it kinda sucks XD but if you guys like it, that's fine lol

and reviews are very much appreciated! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 now... this one is really short, i'm sorry about that.

and thanks again to my awesome sauce editor AnimeAsianMusicObsessor ^^

Disclaimer: i do not own Hetalia, just to make things clear.

* * *

Chapter 2

"You better be, since I willingly helped you." After winking he just grabbed his things and went inside. Matthew sighed, then unwillingly got up, and walked inside. All of the boys were in the living room talking and enjoying themselves.

Matthew put his backpack on the floor, and sat in a chair. After a while, Francis called for everyone's attention.

"This may sound a bit girly, but I think we should play that game 7 minutes in Heaven, non?" His words shocked Matthew. Is this what his brother and his friends always do when they hang out or have parties?

"Ha! That sounds cool dude!" Alfred said with a huge smile. "And we can use mine and Mattie's rooms downstairs so we can have two games at once!" He seemed a little too excited for this "game."

"Birthday boy should go first!" Feliciano grabbed Al's shoulders.

"Alright! But just so I don't get thrown together with Mattie, he can start the other game."

"Wh-What?" Matthew squeaked.

"Come on Mattie!" Alfred put his arm around his brother. "You'll have fun!"

"I-I-I..."

"Now come on! We'll just put a blindfold on ya, and send someone with you to your room, and then ya know, you have fun!"

N-n-n-no!" Matthew protested. "I'm n-not going to play this game!" He stood up grabbed his backpack, and went to his room in a hurry.

He tried to hold back crying, but it was too late, tears were already streaming down his cheeks. He collapsed on to his bed, and buried his face in his pillow. He faintly heard the door being opened so he looked up to find Gilbert closing the door.

"What are you doing here?" Matthew tried to contain his tears.

"Well I decided to come check on you because I'm awesome like that."

"Oh... Well, you can leave..." Matthew stood up to show Gil out of his room, but then he found himself being pinned against the wall by the older teen. "U-u-uh.." he stuttered, but could not get any words out.

"I think you're a cute kid, ya know?" Gil's blood red eyes were locked on his violet ones. "So if you're playing the game or not, I'm still gonna get at least seven minutes with you." The part about "At least" frightened Matthew, and he struggled to get free. It was no use, he was trapped between the wall, and some teenager he just met.

* * *

like i told you. SHORT.

well i'm in the process of writing chapter 3. and i'm gonna try to make it longer, so it might take a while... .

and next chapter is were we actually get some PruCan action~ :D YAY! *flails arms and dies*

-Ixezus


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I finally got chapter 3 done~ it's still short though... I want to say thanks to my beta: AnimeAsianMusicObsessor -thank you~  
And thanks to all of you who reviewed and added to their favorites ^^ ...it makes me feel loved... *creepy-ish smile*

* * *

Chapter 3

The Canadian tried to call for his brother, but his attempt failed when the German boy's lips were pushed against his own. No matter how much he denied it, he couldn't help but enjoy having Gilbert's lips pressed against his.

As he snapped back into reality he found himself kissing Gilbert! He soon noticed that Gilbert's hands have been making their way up his shirt.

Gil was also trying to get Matthew to part his lips so he could get his tongue into the kisses.

Matthew pulled his head to the side to get him to stop, and tried pushing him away.

"Wh-what are you doing!" Matthew shrieked in alarm."What does it look like I am doing. I'm kissing you." Matthew decided it would be a good time to call for his brother's help.

"Alfred!" He yelled. "What the hell?" Gilbert took a step back. "I know my brother will come help me! ..Alfred!" "You don't need to involve him, we're just having fun." Gilbert winked at Matthew. Matthew getting more freaked out, decided to scream even louder. "ALFRED!" Gil grabbed the Canadian boy's shirt and pulled him extremely close. "Birdie, just kiss me."

"B-B-But... Alfred!" Gilbert frowned. "Stop calling for your stupid brother! You're going to wind up hurting me!" "No I won't..." Then he added a silent "yet." "W-w-what?"

*meanwhile~*

"Dudes, I think Mattie's calling for me, so I'm gonna see what's up." Alfred got up, and headed downstairs. "Yo dude, what's the proble- WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?" Alfred had come into Matthew's room only to find Matthew being pinned against the wall by Gilbert, who was in his mind 'all over him.'

"Al, get him off of me!" The younger blond screamed. "Get away from my brother!" Alfred pulled the German teen away from the scared blond. "Jeez, calm down. It's not like I was invading his vital regions." Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Dude! That's sick!" Alfred yelled."You don't think it's sick when you're with that stupid Britt." Gilbert protested. "This is my brother we're talking about!" "And this brother of yours," Gilbert pulled Matthew back into his arms."Is total heiß." Matthew's face turned bright red as Gilbert slowly licked his ear.

"Dude stop molesting Mattie!" Alfred's fist tightened."I'm not~ 'cause he likes it, don't 'cha Birdy?" Matthew stiffened. "E-E-Eh?" The small Canadian was blushing furiously."Leave my brother alone Beilschmidt." Alfred dragged Gilbert out of Matthew's room by his shirt collar. Soon they were upstairs with everyone else.

"What's going on mon ami?" Francis looked up. "Bielschmidt here, was trying to rape Mattie."

"I was only kissing him..." Gilbert pouted."Your hand was up his shirt, and you had him pinned up against the wall." "So?" Gilbert mumbled. "He's probably traumatized, and crying right now!" "Mon amis, I'll go check on mon cher Mattieu~" Francis started getting up.

"NO!" Every one yelled in unison."Well why not? Do you not love moi?" "I don't want you to molest him too!" Al yelled at the French teen. "I didn't molest him..." Gilbert growled.

"Ah, Lovi just texted me back!" The Spanish teen sang, oblivious to the fight. "Oh ho ho~ what did he say mon ami?" Francis beamed at the overly happy teen. "He said leave me alone you tomato bastard, aww I just love how cute he is!" Antonio started to text back Lovino, the grumpy twin of Feliciano. "Tell him I say hi ve!" Feli piped up. "I wish he would have come with us though, he would have fun!"

Since everyone was paying so much attention to Feliciano and Antonio, Gilbert took this as a chance to go back downstairs, and apologize to Matthew. When he arrived he opened the door, but Alfred grabbed his collar, and pulled him in the other direction. "Where do you think you're going?" The blond questioned him. "I'm going to go apologize... jackass..." Gilbert frowned. "Psh, no you're not! You're just gonna go, and continue raping him!" Alfred's grip tightened. "Hey for the record he was kissing me back." the German teen added matter of factly.

"Didn't look like it. He was pushing you away, calling for help." "That was after he kissed me." Gilbert tried to reason. "Whatever, stupid German." The last statement pissed him off.

"Wanna say that to my face, American shit-bag?" Gilbert started to turn red."Wow, you're not as awesome as you say you are." "You asked for it douchebag." Gilbert's red eyes shone with hatred, which caused him to punch Alfred in the stomach. "What the hell?"Albert clutched his stomach. "You know exactly what the hell that was." Gilbert smirked in satisfaction. "Seriously?" Alfred got up, and threw a punch at Gilbert's jaw. The red eyed boy just smiled his usual cocky grin as he tasted the blood in his mouth. He grabbed Alfred's head, and slammed it into the wall. "How does the 'hero' like that?" Gilbert laughed.

By this time Feliciano had gone to the kitchen where Ludwig was raiding the fridge.

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Gil is in a fight with Alfred, where they're punching, saying mean things, and it's just so scary!" He whined to the tall German, and hugged him.

"There, there Feli..." He patted the auburn haired boy's head.

"Ya German bastard!" Ludwig winced as he heard the American boy yell from the living room.

* * *

well there you guys have it, chapter 3. *dies*

I also think that you guys need a translation.

total heiß - totally hot -German

I'll love you forever if you review or favorite~ [and i'll be more motivated to write -_-" ]


End file.
